Steve's Minecraft Adventure
by FireFiction
Summary: This is about Steve trying to survive on his own. I hope you like my story. This is my first one.:)
1. The Beginning

Steve's Minecraft Adventure

_I finally got Minecraft Booyah. I'll show you I show you how I first started playing._

Hello, and let me introduce myself. I'm Steve and right now we're in a 3-D Block game and I am going to show you how to play.

I started walking to the trees. It took a long time to get enough wood for a shelter. Did I just see a creeper or am I just seeing things. Whatever. I wonder where I should build my house. I think I hear a sizzling sound. Sssss...Sssss. I turn around and look. KABOOM! D*** It. A creeper just blew me up. Now I have to go all the way back home and collect my stuff. Uh-Oh the sun is going down. I have to get home fast.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Diamonds!

**I promise that I will post better chapters throughout the series. :) Also vote for my Poll.**

* * *

Steve's Minecraft Adventure Part 2

It was a perilous journey home. It took me like 5 hours to get back. There were so many mobs attacking me that I respawned 43 times. Finally, when I got back home I settled myself in my bed. I was ready to go to sleep. Good Night! ZZzzzzzzzzz.

_The next Morning..._

Aaaah! What a beautiful day to go mining. Actually I'll do that now. First we gotta make a Pickaxe. Lalalalala. Cool! Found Iron. WOOHOO! Time to go mining for DIAMONDS!

Let's make an iron Pickaxe first. I can't wait for THE DIAMONDS! Ooh found my self a cave. Uh-Oh creepers coming this way! Ahhhhhhhh! Run away! Maybe I should make an iron sword, too. Lets go back to check for more creepers. Cool. They all despawned. Woohoo! Now let's get back to business.

Woke up this morning on the beach,  
Started walking, it's my regular routine.  
I was on the search for some diamonds,  
Let me tell you just what I've seen.

I saw...

a castle with a view,  
fields of bamboo,  
guy from Kung Fu,  
a giant screw,  
a kangaroo,  
some chicken stew,  
and the woman who lived in a shoe.

I saw...

a white whale,  
the holy grail,  
Pirate ships without a sail,  
air mail,  
volcano fail,  
pyramids not to scale,  
and some things I should not go into detail.

You never know what you will find  
shaping a world that's in your mind.  
See for yourself and walk with me

A world of wonder, a land of beauty.  
Across the mountains and over the sea  
but I still haven't found any diamonds.

I've been walking around for miles,  
still no diamonds to be found.  
Maybe I should look underground.

I started digging a hole,  
drilling through dirt, then I fell through,  
landed in some water.  
What have I gotten myself into?

I saw...

Lava lake near the core,  
Kratos from God of War  
mushroom spore,  
liquor store,  
statue of dumbledore.

Wooden shed with a bed,  
spiders and the undead,  
arrowhead,  
loaf of bread,  
giant spool of golden thread.

I saw a sparkle in the dark.  
I put my axe right through that mark.  
At last found me some diamonds.  
Oh I'm so happy I could ride a pig!

Whew! I found diamonds!

_To be Continued..._


	3. LAVA!

Steve's Minecraft Adventure Part 3

_As you know I have found DIAMONDS! But let me tell you what happened after that._

I can't wait to get home. I think I'll get some more DIAMONDS!

7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta make a pole, gotta get my fish on  
Fishin' all day, the sun is goin'  
Settin', further down, monsters are spawning  
Gotta get down to the minetracks  
Gotta catch my cart, I see my friends (My friends)

Chicken in the front seat  
Piggy in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Diamond, Diamond  
Gotta get me some Diamond  
Never thought I would ever find it, find it  
Diamond, Diamond  
Gettin' me some Diamond  
I'll Grab my pick and now I will mine it

Diggin' and diggin' (Yeah)  
Minin' and minin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Mining up some Diamond

Now it's night time, we're flying down the minetracks  
Cruisin' so fast, got no time for sheep  
Coal, coal, way too much coal  
I've got so much of it  
I mined this long dark pit  
Some iron on my right  
Let's get out, let's go now  
I see monsters

Zombie in the cavern  
Spider on the ceiling  
Gotta get my sword out  
Get ready to taste my blade

Yesterday we hit Gold ore, Gold ore  
Today we struck Diamond, Diamond (Partyin')  
I-I-I got ignited  
I got ignited  
I gotta pour some water on me

One day I'll get obsidian  
And go to the Nether  
I just wanna chill with pig men!

M-C, Minecraft  
See me creepin' all around now (all around now)  
Behind your back now (back now)  
I'm creepin', hissin'  
Big walls will all fall  
I blow up when I decide (Woo!)  
Passin' time riding minecarts, it's a hobby  
Go sss sss, boom boom, make you scream  
Check the mine, its Diamond, strickly speakin'  
I gotta get some, c'mon, c'mon, y'all.

Finally got more diamonds .Let's get more iron first. AHhhhhhh. Lava! D*** It. ALL MY DIAMONDS! GONE! GONE FOR EVER! Awwwwwwwwww! Back to square one. I knew I should have gone to the surface first!

_To be Continued…_


End file.
